


PVC1: Back/Forth

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Rescued from my lost backup, originally a Point of View Challenge from the discontinued 'A Dragon's Lair'. Sadly enough, Jounouchi's part remains lost.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 2





	PVC1: Back/Forth

_Back/Forth_

A little bit, a little bit,  
A little more with every hit  
With every ruse and every taunt  
You goad my heart, my need, my want

A little more, a little more,  
A little closer to the core  
Your gold eyes burn into my soul  
And cast a spell, to make me whole

Yet everyday, yet everyday,  
We turn around and run away  
Of what is plainly to behold;  
The love inside, a lasting bond

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*shudder* I had forgotten why I stopped doing poetry..now I remember....


End file.
